


you're where the lights began (you are the trouble i'm in)

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Mostly Olicity/Some Team Arrow, Post 5x09, Season 3 Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows that this will be the last time that he will ever kiss Felicity, and he has to prepare himself for that. (He is wrong, as he often is when it comes to all predictions and assumptions concerning Felicity Smoak, but he does not know that yet.)"</p><p>5 situations/types of kisses between Oliver and Felicity + 1 time Roy kind of wishes they would stop kissing so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're where the lights began (you are the trouble i'm in)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. So, this was originally inspired by this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/106309401740/a-series-of-one-shots-starting-where-your-otps but it sort of morphed into just some little blurbs of Oliver and Felicity kissing in different little ways. (Who knew we'd all get so upset about that forehead kiss, huh?)  
> The title comes from the song Trouble I'm In by Twinbed. It's actually from the movie In Your Eyes, which is basically a perfect soulmate AU waiting to happen, just saying.  
> I'm surprised that I didn't write any Arrow stories when I first got into the show about a year ago, but I've been enjoying the reading over my Christmas break and wanted to post this before I start classes tomorrow.  
> Enjoy!

xx

First Kiss (3x01)

Their first kiss is a little rushed, filled with all of the emotions he’s been holding back for so long. He knows that this will be the last time that he will ever kiss Felicity, and he has to prepare himself for that. (He is wrong, as he often is when it comes to all predictions and assumptions concerning Felicity Smoak, but he does not know that yet.)

His life does not fit into easy little boxes, as hard as he has tried to make them.

He can’t just turn off the Arrow and have a day off, just like he can’t parade around as he used to when he was only Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy. His team is in his life from dusk to dawn, trying to repair the city at night and live in it by day. He’s living in the Foundry and they’re all struggling to pick up the pieces after Slade and Isabel’s destruction of their security.

He can’t just put his feelings for Felicity away, but she doesn’t want to die down in the Foundry and he doesn’t blame her. He wants to be the man she believes he can be, but he doesn’t think he will ever be what’s best for her.

He thinks about a future where at the end of all the pain and death and guilt, they go home together, support upon support, and things are okay for a little while longer.

He tries to put that away in a box too.

xx

Forehead Kiss (3x09)

When he last left her with a kiss on the forehead, she was trying to absolve him of guilt.

Her belief in him was of the highest caliber. Of course she expected him to win. Oh, she worried about his death, but she was more worried for his conscience. His humanity.

She told him that he wasn’t that person anymore and what he didn’t say at the time was that it’s partially because of her. Because it’s obvious. There’s another way. Sometimes he rests a little easier when he thinks of Tommy because he’s really trying to be better, even if sometimes it doesn’t show. Even when he doesn’t feel like things have changed very much. Even when the corpses of people he loved still show up in his nightmares. Even when he can’t stop looking at the bigger picture and ends up disappointing people anyways.

He tries not to call them Team Arrow out of pure defiance for the moniker, but he doesn’t really have another name on hand for the group of people that he knows he would rather die for than lose. That’s what he chose, his family over his life. Although it hurt for only a while, as he was bleeding out at the bottom of a snowy cliff, he was thinking of them, of his little sister, and hoping that any good will the universe had left to give would keep them safe in his absence.

xx

Survival Kiss

Felicity kisses him the second he walks to her desk in the Foundry because he died, she never got to say she loved him back, and she thought he would never know.

She kisses him, hands fisted in his sweater, because she needs to know he’s real. She’s imagined him coming home many times and this can’t be another clever trick by her brain to cope with the loss. It just can’t be.

It’s like every high and low she’s experienced in the last month or two all balled up into one, so she breaks the kiss and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck because _he’s not dead_. The words come out against his skin like a sigh, but he seems to hear her relief and hugs his arms around her a little tighter.

She’s sort of hoping she doesn’t sound hysterical as she rambles, her lips against his warm skin. “You left us. We couldn’t—I couldn’t even think about the fact that you were fighting for your life continents away and I couldn’t do anything. No camera feeds in a secret mountain location in the middle of nowhere, you know? We didn’t hear anything from the League for almost 48 hours, but I just kept hoping my phone would ring and—“ She’s crying, tears soaking his shirt, but he doesn’t complain. Oliver simply lets her stand there and cry while he rubs her back until she feels like she can let go.

She grabs his hand because she really can’t.

Frankly, she wants to put a tracker on _him_. Turn the tables and let him know that even though it’s ridiculous because he’s been running around Starling City as the Arrow for almost 3 years now, he’s not allowed to get hurt either. The whole partners thing only works when he’s there to be a part of it.

He looks into her eyes wearing that super intense gaze of his. “I’m alive,” Oliver says. “I’m home.”

 _Yes_ , she thinks, _he’s home._

He’s looking down at her with his big blue eyes and she’s still got his hand locked to hers.

“Oliver,“ She starts, because she can’t hold it in anymore. “I love you. And I know it’s been a long time since you said it first, but I’m sick of this. I thought you were dead and now you’re here and I’m so tired, Oliver. I’ve missed you. So no more maybes on the table. This has to be it, because you know how I feel about waiting to die down here and you know I won’t—“

“Felicity,” He interrupts, that soft smile on his face that he reserves for her most personally embarrassing word vomits. “I love you.” This time, he kisses her. It’s not heated by the passion of survival or a long fought longing. This time, it’s soft and lingering, like he’s swearing on it.

“As much as I enjoy,” Felicity stops, pointing her finger at the general space between them. “that, we still have to talk about everything.”

Everything. Him putting the city above himself. Trying to protect her without giving her a say in the matter. Loving her and then pushing her away because he thought it was the right thing to do. She’s too exhausted to do it any longer. She just wants them. Being supportive, comforting each other, leading the team, just like they always have, every day. Partners.

Oliver nods. “I know. But could we just…?” His head is tilted at the cot they’d finally purchased in the corner of the Foundry. It’s not a dirty suggestion, which her foot-in-mouth problem feels like it needs to address. Instead, she looks at him, and even though she’s the one that’s been crying, he looks completely haggard from god knows what it took to bring him home.

She nods and leads him by their still connected hands.

xx

Possessive/Jealous Kiss

The thing is, he doesn’t actually hate Ray Palmer.

Felicity has shared some of Ray’s plans for the A.T.O.M. exosuit (because even though Felicity trusts Ray, Oliver knows that good intentions can go awry and geniuses with hearts of gold might need some protection after acquiring, say, a dwarf star) and Palmer has done a lot to save Queen Con— _Palmer Technologies_. So, in a jealous boyfriend kind of way, he wishes he could hate the guy. Palmer, however, has been nothing but nice to him, so there really isn’t any excuse for jealous behavior.

Except…Oliver came by to deliver coffee to Felicity, but it’s sort of turned into her lunch break by accident. He swears that it’s an innocent gesture.

She notifies him that this is the 3rd time this week and she’s not getting any work done to help what-was-once-his-company.

He just smiles and sips his coffee like he has no idea that she’s completely correct.

“I know that you think delivering me coffee since I’m the VP now is cute, but I also told Digg and Lyla that we would go to lunch with them tomorrow and I have all of these reports to sign off on because apparently that’s my problem now so—hmph!”

He can see Palmer coming their way from the corner of his eye—clear glass windows and doors in Felicity’s (his?) office, after all.

He’s leaning with his backside against her desk when he hooks his foot around her chair, rolling it close and leaning down to press his lips to hers mid-babble, in one smooth motion. She looks at him questioningly before standing and attempting to meet his height on the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck. He can hear the door opening and he admittedly smirks into their kiss as he moves his hands down Felicity’s waist.

“Oliver!” Felicity is eyeing him and stepping back because, again, he’s purposefully being a little transparent.

Just because he likes Ray Palmer doesn’t mean he won’t take any advantage to show him that kissing Felicity Smoak in this building was very much a one time thing that he had a lot of trouble removing from his brain. He never told Felicity what he saw, but her pink cheeks and rolling eyes indicate she gets the gist.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Palmer says, lightly knocking on the glass door.

“No, it’s—fine, um Oliver here was just on his way out,” Felicity appears not only embarrassed, but a little lightheaded from the fast pace of their little lip-lock. She turns to face what she likes to call his ‘smug billionaire’ grin. “right?”

“Yep.” Oliver is so inclined to kiss her chastely on the cheek before grabbing his mostly empty coffee cup and booking it out of her office.

(She tells him later in the Foundry that he’s banned from her office for at least 2 months or at least until she’s prepared to look Ray in the eyes again. He then convinces her to take the ban down to 2 weeks by finishing what he started.)

xx

Holding Hands/Kissing Hands

Felicity would never have considered Oliver to be the holding hands type, and she’s (mostly) correct in that assumption.

One day, however, they’re walking to Big Belly Burger with Diggle and the foot traffic is kind of insane and then Oliver’s fingers lace through hers and it actually feels kind of perfect. It feels normal, which is a rarity for them, so she enjoys the feeling of his rough palm against her smooth one for the time it takes to squeeze through the crowd.

It isn’t until they slide into one side of a booth and Digg the other that she realizes Oliver is still holding her hand.

And once she realizes, she can’t _not_ think about it.

It’s not uncomfortable per se, but it’s against his usual patterns, and with him, that can scream trouble.

She doesn’t bring it up until Diggle gets up to go to the restroom, though, because it’s admittedly really nice and she can’t remember the last time someone held her hand like this, for no particular reason at all other than the action itself.

“Um, Oliver…” Felicity picks up the hand tangled in his before dropping it to get his attention.

“Oh. Oh! Sorry, I just…didn’t really…I sort of grabbed it earlier…” Oliver attempted to break their hold, but Felicity grabbed tighter, her mouth curling up into a smile.

Wasn’t she the one that babbled in this relationship?

Oliver Queen nervous was a rare sight. Surprised at something she did, however, was becoming a regular occasion.

She pulled on their hands and kissed the back of his. “I don’t mind. I just don’t think eating a burger with one hand is the best idea.”

He was looking at her like she was the most interesting creature he’d ever seen. (Which he felt was completely true.) She laid another peck on his scarred knuckle before separating their hands and accepting their orders from the waitress that came by.

Oliver continued to stare at her, even when John returned to the table.

xx

Roy Doesn’t Like Kissing In The Foundry

Roy taps his foot impatiently, his red leather boot smacking against the dark flooring of the Foundry.

Oliver and Felicity have started this kiss-before-you-leave thing, even just for patrols, and it takes way too damn long in his opinion. In the beginning, he sort of got it. Oliver was dead and they’d had unresolved _everything_ for months. Team Arrow would never stop being in danger and Oliver and Felicity were tired of fighting the criminals in Starling and themselves. Still, now he thinks it’s just a tad obnoxious.

There’s a lot of open affection in the Foundry, now.

Roy finds it absolutely disgusting.

Diggle has a wife and child that he can run away to. All Roy has is a job at a bar that’s run by his ex-girlfriend.

It was terrible enough watching Oliver and Felicity skirt around each other for months after the defeat of Slade. The little looks, the honest-to-god _giggling_ , and the snapchats to Sara via him and Dig with accompanying emojis. (So, technically Sara was on League business at the time. So what? She had an encrypted phone from Felicity and a decent data connection. They could not tolerate that shit alone.)

Now, Sara is gone, and Laurel is no help. She’s so busy training to be a better Black Canary when she’s actually in the Foundry that she ignores both Oliver-and-Felicity _and_ Roy’s hilarious miming skills in which he stabs an invisible arrow into his jugular and his blood spurts out all over the training mats.

Diggle is supportive of the entire thing, so he simply starts rolling his eyes at Roy’s "childish" reactions. Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad things are back to normal. Oliver and Felicity together is better than the two of them ignoring each other or having weird levels of tension everywhere.

Roy once quietly whispers something about it being like watching your parents make out. Suddenly Diggle starts making not-quiet jokes about them being his parents whenever he can.

Felicity blushes, Oliver simply glares on Felicity’s behalf, and Roy wants to climb to the highest bar on the salmon ladder in hopes that snapping his neck will rip the uncomfortable feeling out of his chest.

He will never admit that he’s probably gotten more parental-like guidance from Oliver and Felicity than his Vertigo addict of a mother. They’re more of a family than he’s had in a long time, and even if she’s still mad at him, that includes Thea too. So, he’ll die before he admits it, but he wonders if it would make Dig shut up sometimes.

(When Roy decides to start Community College so that he can help more in the business side of Verdant, they’re so proud of him, he chooses not to mind for a little while. He does, however, mind the hair fixing on his first day because “Seriously, Felicity? Hood hair?”

“It exists and it is happening to you right now and if you don’t let me fix it, you’ll mysteriously be receiving a little bit too much tuition for your scholarships to cover, Harper.”)

“Blondie, come on.” Roy drags the last syllables out, swinging his head back to stare at the ceiling in frustration. The pair sends him an amused look before parting.

“Good luck. Be safe.” Felicity finally says, squeezing Oliver’s hand and standing to teasingly peck Roy’s cheek before she settles her comm into her ear and goes back to her station.

Patrol goes so well that Oliver and Roy end up heading back early for a dinner that Dig has graciously picked up from the Chinese place too far away from Verdant to be convenient. Roy speculates all of Felicity's kisses bring good luck magic or something when he is blessed with the last egg roll in the bag.

Oliver rolls his eyes and kicks Roy lightly in the shin, but he's got this faraway look in his eyes and a light smirk like he's taking Roy's words into serious consideration.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> First thing, thanks for reading! I've got some other stuff unpublished that I may eventually stop being indecisive about and just get out there before I leave it to rot.  
> I also just wanted to say that I don't actually hate Ray Palmer, much like I think Oliver doesn't. He seems like a pretty decent guy, even when he's throwing his money at things left and right. I just thought protective/jealous Oliver would be immature, smug, and a little fun. Also, Brandon Routh was in a really cute Christmas movie about cats recently and it's hard to hate him after that experience.  
> Did you see that really not subtle throw at Felicity and Oliver being Roy's parents, in a way? I really love that idea. Felicity and Roy becoming friends is such a great thing that this fandom has taken to with glorious gusto, and I was happy Oliver and Roy got a "partners" episode this season as well. Found family is such a niche with me, and it's even better when the otp are the "parents" of the group.


End file.
